Broken
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Rin promised! She promised to graduate alongside her two best friends. She had a normal and peaceful life… never would Rin have thought a little walk at the cemetery would lead to the destruction of her existence and put her friends and family in a great danger… (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Selfsest! Yuri lemon! Lesbian rape! Gore! Protagonist death! Protagonist substitution! Dark side! Supernatural and Horror/Thriller! Overall, horrible!**

[-x-x-x-]

Hoshizora Rin… that was her name… She had orange past ears hair that was perfectly fitting with her pair of yellow eyes. She was cheerful and loved cats, ramen, and her friends.

The ginger was a second year. She had two best friends: Koizumi Hanayo and Nishikino Maki. They meant a lot for her. The three were really close friends and were always ready to help each other. They eventually promised to always be friend and will graduate together from high school.

Back in spring, Rin proposed the three of them shall wear something special, like a ring or a pendant to mark their deep friendship. The red-head was a little opposed to the idea at first, but seeing her friend's pleading face bruised her futile resistance away.

They decided to get three identical rings from a certain store from Akiba and promised to always put them on their ring finger until they would graduate. "This way, we will always be linked to each other." That was what the energetic girl said. The two others agreed.

From that day on, Maki, Hanayo and Rin always wore the rings most of the time. The only time they were 'allowed' to remove the rings were when taking a bath/shower or when washing their hands. The three always respected that intendment.

Rin was so happy. She was happy to spent beautiful fun-filled days with her friends. She wanted it to continue for the eternity. She never thought that one day, she would brutally lose everything: her life, her friends.

It all happened in autumn when the three started changing color from green into a more brownish taint. It was Thursday and class just ended. The three were in class duty and had to clean the classroom before leaving home.

The chatted while sweeping some dusts away. Well… it was only Hanayo sweeping while Maki was cleaning the board as Rin was arranging the desks.

"By the way, there is a new Ramen shop not far from here nya. Interested?" Rin started.

"Jeez…" Maki giggled at the young girl's huge appetite. "…You really like Ramen, don't you? We already went to some Ramen restaurant three times this week. It's not that I don't like Ramen, but I guess I've got enough noodles for the rest of the week."

Hanayo let go of some giggles at that statement. "Well… it's not as if Rin-chan ever forced us to command as much as her. I guess Maki-chan just wanted to take a challenge and decided to defy Rin-chan in a Ramen-eating challenge. It was somehow foolish, I think."

Maki's face quickly turned red at the brunette's comment. Sure, the day ago, the red-head decided to command four bowls instead of one. She ate them all until the end and complained about something like getting indigestion later.

"I-it's not like I did it on purpose…" Maki tried to save her remaining little pride. "I-I just did it because… because…" her voice became lower at each word and died down after not finding an answer.

"Don't mind it, Maki-chan nya~" the mentioned girl turned to the cat-girl who was trying to cheer her up."We all did this kind of mistake. I mean there was always a time where we ate more than we thought and ended up reaching our limit. Don't worry about the fact that the Missy got mad because you-"

"Noooo…" Maki interrupted her as she remembered what happened after she finished the four bowls.

The two other just laughed it off. She followed after, her face still red, but she decided to ignore it for now and enjoy a good laugh with her friends.

[-x-x-x-]

They were done cleaning after a good half an hour. They put the tools back in the closet and were ready to leave when Rin felt her phone ring. She took it and her eyes widened at the message she just received.

"What's wrong, Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked with a concerned tone.

"I have to go ahead nya. My mother just texted me that my sister got a accident. She said that they are actually near the cemetery. I have to go there and quick." She explained and started running, ignoring her friend's call.

"Wait Rin-chan!" Hanayo tried to call her back, but she was already too far away to hear.

"Rin…" Maki muttered as she watched their friend running out of their sign. "…It is weird though…"

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked.

"That thing about an accident near the cemetery... I don't know but I don't really feel it well. I have a bad feeling about this. Let's follow her!" Maki initiated and started walking in a quicker pace toward when Rin just ran.

Hanayo decided to follow her friends and walked as quickly as she could. They eventually started running as they saw that the sky was getting darker.

The sky was hidden by dark clouds. Well… it was already 18:00, so it was only normal to get dark. The two decided to run because a thunder boomed from afar, signaling an incoming weather depression.

[-x-x-x-]

However, Rin was already only few meters from the said place. She saw few people from afar. They were gathered in circle. The ginger reduced her pace and ended her running, turning into a quick walk. She inspected the people and recognized one among them. She walked toward the woman.

"Mom, what happened? Where is Onee-chan?" by the time these words came up, panic has already gained control of her.

Of course, Rin cared a lot about her family. It gravely affected her to know that someone close to her got in danger.

Her mother didn't answer. She just turned to a cliff. Rin followed and walked closer. At the bottom, she saw a bike. She recognized it immediately. _'That's Onee-chan's…'_

The ginger inspected the area. The policemen and some doctors were already researching downstairs. They lifted the bike and Rin's heart rhythm accelerated. There came her sister lying on the ground under the bike. She had wound all over her body.

The policemen decided to bring the injured girl upstairs and placed her on a wheeled bed. Rin and their mother walked toward the ambulance. They took a glance as the doctors were trying to apply first aid on her wounds.

"But what happened?" Rin finally managed to ask.

The policemen took glance at each other, and then to the girls' mother. The woman nodded and they turned to the ginger. "According to the witnessed, she lost balance while riding this intersection. She ended up going off-road due to that and fell the cliff with her bike." The tall man explained.

Rin nodded and took a glance at her sister that was still being threatened. _'Why do I have a weird feeling? It's not like Onee-chan to loose balance on a bike.'_ She glanced at her feet and then at the road. _'The road seems completely fine and safe too… How come, then?'_

She was brought back into her sense as the doctors placed her sister on the ambulance's bed. "Only one of you shall follow." The man said. Rin took a glance at their mother and nodded. The woman understood and entered the ambulance.

The doctors waited no time to close the door and drive away, leaving only some curious people gathered at the accident's spot and some policemen.

Rin let go of a sigh. She hoped her sister will be fine.

The ginger then saw a shadow from behind her. She turned and it was as if some kind of unknown force was dragging her toward the cemetery. Rin watched as the bitumen she was walking on switched into soil.

Rin finally returned into her sense after a good distance. She turned and saw that the place where the policemen were gathered was rather far from the point where she couldn't hear them anymore. She then turned around and saw lot of gravestone around her.

Her eyes widened at the realization that she entered the cemetery without realizing it. She turned and was about to walk out of that place, but weirdly, her feet didn't obey her. She was conscious, but for some odd reasons, she couldn't move.

Fear was starting to consume her as she started trembling like a leaf. That place gave sent chill into her throat.

" _Rin…"_ The young girl yelped as a sinister girly voice echoed. It was like the voice that the living doll in horror movies used to have.

Rin shakily turned her head. She soon realized that a mist was starting to form. She wasn't able to see the people outside the cemetery anymore due to that weird dark fog.

The ginger gulped hard as her knees turned into jelly when she saw a shadow behind the mist. _"Rin… come play with me…"_ The shadow walked closer and became a figure.

The young girl yelped once again as the person - or thing - from the shadow walked in front of her and cupped her cheeks. _"Rin…"_

"W-wh… What… is this…?" Rin watched in fear the creature in front of her.

It was apparently feminine and was wearing a dark gothic Lolita-style long dress. On her back was a pair of dark wing and a skinny tail was moving around her body… but what surprised the ginger the most was the creature's face. It looked really like Rin, but her hair was black and her eyes were crimson red.

" _Come with me!"_ The raven-haired version of her said and she found herself standing up, not understanding a single thing that was going on. _"Let us find a calmer place!"_ The winged girl led them deeper into the cemetery. Rin just followed as if she was hypnotized.

They arrived in front of an abandoned cabaña after a good minute of walking. It seemed old, but it still stood up well. The dark-Rin walked to the door and pushed it open before dragging the normal Rin inside.

There was a stair leading downward inside. The two walked it and found themselves inside what look like an old cave. It was rather decorated for a cave though as there was a table with two chairs at the middle and a bed at the corner. These tools look used and old though.

Rin finally returned to her sense and the fear got over her. She turned and saw the dark girl locking a door that was on the entrance of the cave. "Now! No one will get here and disturb us." She then turned to the ginger and licked her own lips before placing the key on her pocket. "Shall we begin the feast, then?"

"W-what feast are you talking about?" Rin stuttered. She didn't like where things were going.

"You want an explanation?" The dark girl displayed a grin on her face and walked toward the table before sitting on one of the chair. "Well, I guess I owe you a lot since I am going to eat you…" She crossed her legs and bruised her short hair.

"Y-you are going to what?" Rin asked in fear. She was both confused and scared at the person – or thing – in front of her. She took many steps back and ended up knocking the wall.

"Like I said, I am going to devour you…" the dark-Rin replied as if it was nothing. Her crimson eyes watched the girl who was shaking. "But first, let me explain everything."

She stood up and walked toward the cat-girl. She crawled and Rin tried to step back, but unfortunately, she was already against the wall. The dark girl pushed her and Rin fell on the ground before the crimson-eyed creature sat on her stomach.

"I am what you humans can call an hybrid. I am an hybrid of both vampire, demon and witch. I am from another world and I went on this world to meet up with you." She leaned down and unbuttoned Rin's shirt. "By the way, did you know that there are two different universes in this world: the first one is the world where you live and the second one is the world of demons? I am from that other world of course."

The ginger's fear intensified at each word the girl was saying. _'She is not normal. I have to find a way to get away from her.'_ She thought as she watched the half-vampire unbuttoning the last button of her shirt.

"You know what? There is no way to escape!" The hybrid said as if she could read Rin's mind. "Once I get my pretty little eyes and fingers on something, there is no way that 'thing' is getting away."

The ginger gulped. Her body had stopped shaking. There is a saying that when a certain level of fear is reached, the body starts becoming numb, or more precisely turn into jelly and stop the information sent by the brain to the muscle; and Rin has experienced that saying.

"Anyway, let me continue the explanation." The dark girl tore the cat-girl's shirt, exposing her cute little orange bra. "So, these two words are connected in some ways; more precisely, the inhabitants are connected. You world is as they say the 'mother world'. Everything that happen her has a impact on the other world. For example, when someone has awakened their dark desires, a demon is given birth. I am the demon you gave birth to."

Rin watched her, mouth agape. _'There's no way that can be true!'_

"But it is, dear!" The dark-Rin replied as if she could hear the ginger's thought. "I am your dark side. I was born from your selfish and dark desires. I can tell you all your dark secrets if you want." The girl chuckled. "One, you are jealous of Maki and Hanayo's constant closeness. The two are much closer than you were ever with them. They are lovers, leaving you as the third wheel, and you know that they will only see you as a friend whatever happen. Two…"

"Stop that!" The ginger yelled, stopping the demon from saying anymore. "I know that Maki-chan and Kayo-chin are going out and I know that I will always be the third wheel, but… but…"

"But what, dear? You know that I am right! Your selfish desire is that you want them both for you." The dark-Rin licked her nails that looked as sharp as blades. "I was born from that desire and I became stronger each time you got jealous over these two. I was finally able to access this world two days ago when your despair was in a high level."

Rin averted her eyes from the pair of crimson orb piercing through her soul. The events that happened two days ago played once again in her head.

 **~ Flashback ~**

Rin, Hanayo and Maki were eating at another dull Ramen restaurant. It was normal for them to spent Tuesday afterschool at that place. The owner was nice to them and the other customers were friendly.

That day, the red-head ate more than what she usually order. She complained about going overboard at it. The two just laughed at her.

The three of them decided to walk out of the restaurant after paying and decided to go home. They waved at each other and went their separate way.

Rin arrived home and was greet by her older sister. She went upstairs and sighed before unpacking her thinks and did her homework. She was bored after an hour and threw her books away before walking downstairs.

"Oh, Rin-chan… Are you going at Hanayo-chan's place?" her sister asked.

"Yes! I am bored, so…" Rin replied before dashing out of the house.

She ran and arrived in front of her best friend's house. Hanayo's parents were supposed to be on a business trip, so the brunette was left alone with her sister.

The ginger already knew all the tricks about her childhood friend's house and knew more than well how to sneak inside without being noticed. She made it an habit when she wanted to startle the shy girl.

Rin walked upstairs and arrived in front of the brunette's door. _'Step 1: Infiltration, cleared!'_ She was about to push the door open, but her hand paused as she heard some giggles from inside. She pushed the door slightly and silently before peeking her head on the small entrance.

Her jaw dropped as she saw Maki and Hanayo near the bed. What surprised her the most was the fact that both girls were naked.

"Maki-chan…" the brunette said in a trembling, but excitable voice. It was somehow what people call sexy tone.

"I will be gentle this time… Don't worry!" the red-head replied in the same tone and pushed the shorter girl on the bed before crawling on her. "Please just tell me if you are feeling weird."

Hanayo let out of some giggles. "It's all right!" she cupped the taller girl's cheeks. "I am glad that you came, Maki-chan."

"Of course, I will always come as long as you want me to." Maki replied as she leaned closer.

Their lips met and they engaged in a gentle kiss at first. Seconds later, the kiss deepened and become more aggressive between Maki pushing their tongue inside Hanayo's mouth and the brunette letting go of more pleasure moans.

However, outside the door, a single tear ran on Rin's cheek. _'That hurt… but how come? I know that they are dating… but yet… why does my chest hurt so much?'_ The ginger placed a hand on her chest as she carefully closed the room's door.

She then walked out of the house like nothing ever happened and she decided to go home instead. She tried to avoid her sister's questions when she got home, trying to simulate a well-shaped smile.

"Kayo-chin was a little busy, so I went home earlier." She walked away. "I have to finish my homework, so…"

The next day, she just pretended like she never saw anything. She smiled and tried not to look weirdly at the friend as her strength allowed her… but deep inside… she was betraying herself.

 **~ End of the Flashback ~**

Rin was left speechless. She knew the demon was right. Meanwhile, the dark creature's grin got wider as she decided she had nothing more to add.

"I guess that the talk is over." The dark girl licked her lips. "Let us start the action, won't you!"

She didn't wait for an answer as she quickly licked the cat-girl's neck, unclipping the white bra in the process. Rin yelped and screamed in pain as she felt the demon's fangs pressing her skin. The dark girl's pair of Vampire canine pierced the young girl's skin, earning a louder pained scream.

The demon girl leaned back to see her work. Blood was dripping from Rin's injured neck. Meanwhile, the Witch gave zero care about it as she threw the bra at the side, leaving the orange-haired girl's chest completely bare.

She didn't hesitate a single second before leaning in and sucking the small still developing breasts, occasionally planting her claws on Rin's shoulders on the process. She then pushed the cat-girl into a sitting position as her hand moved and explored the young girl's back.

The energetic girl let another scream to escape from her lips as a really she felt a really hard pain on her back. The demon has just scratched her with these dark sharp claws. Unfortunately for her, the dark girl took pleasure in feeling her pain and decided to bite her nipple.

No move voice could come out of the ginger's mouth as she was out of breath from screaming so hard. Fortunately for her, the demon finally pulled back after what seemed like an eternity. Rin let herself fall back on the cold stony floor as blood was dripping by her neck, shoulders, back and injured breast.

The demon just giggled at her work. "You're cute like this!"

' _What the heck?'_ Rin cursed inside as she couldn't move her body due to the pain.

Before the ginger could think of anything else, the red-eyed monster lifted her and placed her on the bed. "Let us continue!"

The dark girl first took Rin's panties off before scratching her inner thigh. At this time, the cat-girl was too tired to even scream. A tear just ran on her cheek as the pain was even more intense that time. And the demon didn't stop. It then crawled upward and gave a very rough kiss on the young girl's lips.

Even though Rin didn't resist, or more accurately couldn't resist anymore, the dark creature bite her lips and inserted her tongue inside her prey's mouth. She then took the opportunity to bite the young girl's tongue. Another tear ran on Rin's cheek, followed by many others as she felt an unbearable pain from inside her mouth.

The demon finally parted and blood started flowing from the orange-haired girl's mouth and lips. Her body was in so much pain to the point where her mind couldn't work correctly anymore.

That was when the dark girl saw a small jewelry on her finger. "How cute! You're still wearing 'this' even after that day? You're really naïve, my dear Rin!" the demon picked the weakened girl's hand and placed the ring finger inside her mouth.

Rin watched in horror. "Please… No!" She found enough strength to yell. She really worshiped her friendship with her two classmates, even though her crush might be unrequited. She really treasured that ring more than anything in the world.

Unfortunately for her, demons weren't really good in obeying and with one hard bite, Rin let go of the loudest scream she ever made in her entire life. That was the worst pain she ever felt from these past 17 years of existence.

The red-head creature let go of her hand after what seemed like an eternity for the young ginger. Her eyes widened as her body started trembling as she watched her hand in horror. Her ring finger was missing and instead, blood was dripping from it like water dripping from these springs.

Rin wanted to scream as hard as she could, but her current wounds didn't allow her to. She just watched in fear as the demon licked her own lips before taking something from her mouth.

The dark-Rin took the ring out as she swallowed the ginger's finger. She inspected the accessory for a while before taking a glance at its owner. "Hehe… I would be glad to accept that little gift of your."

The evil creature then put the small ring on her finger as the original girl just watched her in fear. The demon's hair started changing color from the dark to an orange-one. The same goes for her eyes that switched from crimson to yellow.

"I guess it is time to end our little party." The demon crawled over and gave Rin another last kiss. "You were really fun to play with. I will make sure to take great care of your friends and family, especially your sister because I am the one that caused her accident after all." Her grin widened as her wings and tail began to disappear. "Do not worry! Your friends will soon follow you at hell. You won't be lonely for too long, I promise… but I will play with a little before eating them as well."

"L-leave… my friends… out of this…" Rin panted heavily as she tried one last punch at the Witch, but it was blocked.

"Thank you for the meal!" The demon just made her hand travel on the girl's chest and inserted her claws inside the skin and flesh until she felt Rin's still beating heart. The imposter couldn't help but to display another grin before taking her hand out of the chest, dragging the girl's heart in the process.

The dark-Rin then enjoyed the taste of the fresh heart in front of its owner that was still half conscious for two seconds that seemed like hours. _'Mother… Sister… Maki-chan… Kayo-chin… I'm sorry…'_ and with that, Rin's soul left her body.

By that time, the vampire has already finished her snack and muttered a small "thank you" at the lifeless body. She then lifted the corpse and walked upstairs. She excited the building and walked toward a certain hole that was made for a special purpose. Talking of which, there just happed to be a coffin placed near the hole.

The imposter placed the original's body inside the coffin and made sure to install her comfortably before locking it and placing it carefully on the hole. As soon as the box was at the bottom, the witch took a shovel that was placed at the side as well and started burying the coffin.

At the end of the ritual, she threw some seeds on the fresh soil before chanting something and not long after, a tree grew at an incredible speed. "There! No one will ever find about the original's body." The imposter finally relaxed as her vampire fang and sharp claws switched into a more humanly aspect.

She then turned back to the small cabaña and chanted another spell. Her dark long dress transformed into a school uniform, similar to the originals'. She smiled as she took a glance at a pocket mirror. "All right!" even her voice was similar to Rin's now.

Letting go of a satisfied giggle, she finally exited the cabaña and walked toward the exit of the cemetery. As she walked, the mist started fading away and in less than a minute, she arrived in front of a huge gate.

Just as she excited the creepy place, she spotted two teenagers looking around a crowd at the other side of the road. They haven't seen her yet.

Grinning, dark-Rin made her way toward her supposedly friends. "Maki-chan! Kayo-chin!" She tried to sound as normal as she could.

"Ah… Rin-chan!" that was enough to fool the brunette. No one could blame her after all since the demon imitated her friend's appearance and even her aura.

"Rin, where have you been? We've been looking for you for half an hour." Maki complained.

"Sorry, Sorry! I was looking for something to eat and got lost on my way." One part of what the witch said was true, though: she ate, but not something a normal human would eat.

"Anyway," Hanayo grabbed her hand. "Your mother just called us. She said that you didn't pick your phone."

"Sorry about that! I think that I lost it on my way back there." That wasn't totally a lie.

The brunette watched her with a concerned expression. The imposter tried to mimic a smile. That was enough to convince the two other girls.

"By the way, your mother said that your sister is feeling better now. She will be allowed to exit hospital tomorrow and told you to stay at our place." Hanayo explained. "Is it okay?"

"Of course!"

And with that, the three of them started walking away. They shared some girly gossips, not having a care in the world that the Rin by their side is in truth not the Rin they knew, but was a merciless and heartless creature that was planning on eating their maiden heart.

As they walked closer to the Koizumi's house, the moon was already high in the sky. Hanayo and Maki were leading and 'Rin' was following. While the shy girl picked her keys and was unlocking the door, the red-head turned around and yelped as she saw the demon's true form being illuminated by the moonlight for half a second.

Hanayo quickly turned, but saw a perfectly normal Rin. Maki as well rubbed her eyes and realized that their 'friend' was totally normal.

"What's wrong, Maki-chan? You act like you just saw a ghost… or perhaps a demon?" the imposter raised her hand at her mouth's level as to hide the evil smile that was growing on her face.

"N-nothing… It's nothing… it must be because of the fatigue…" The two friends stepped in and 'Rin' followed after.

"Are you staying over tonight too, Maki-chan?" Hanayo turned to the red head as they placed their bag on the table.

"If I am not a bother."

"Of course not!" the ginger cheered. "You will never be a bother! You are always welcome! After all, we are friends!" and she raised her hand, revealing the ring. Okay, these lines sure were total lies, but who can blame her? She is a demon after all.

"That's our Rin-chan!" Hanayo took both of her friends into an embrace. Maki enjoyed it.

The imposter mimicked a smiled… an hypocritical smile as she returned the kiss and enjoyed the pure scent of the two young girls. _'The smell of young girls never touched by a man… delicious! I can't wait to taste them.'_

The demon opened her eyes and watched the two girls, still taking taste in the embrace. Her eyes switched back in crimson as the two others didn't take notice. She licked her lips and closed her eyes back before drawing the best smile on her face. "Who want to have ramen as diner?" Hanayo and Maki broke in laugher.

 **[-x-x-x-]**

 **A/N: I've got enough of being the cute lil' kind Yaya so I will do what I want, post what I want and will not let anyone force me to tone my stories down or ban me from posting something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Very dark theme ahead!**

 **Warnings: Dark side, Yuri, Girl's love only, Vampire protagonist, Witch protagonist, Bloody description, Very dark description, Torture and somehow cannibalism! I am not responsible for any damage that this fiction might inflict so leave now if you're a sensible person or are underage.**

[-x-x-x-]

Dark clouds… these were covering the evening sky of Tokyo during a banal Friday in autumn. The last bell, signaling the end of the day's school resonated around the building of Otonokizaka high. Students like teacher could finally sigh as they finally got the chance to have a brief moment of rest after a long week of stress and annoyance.

Among the third years, a certain trio was assigned to cleaning duty so they had to stay behind when everyone quickly tidied their stuff and left after waving them goodbye. The trio was composed of a tall red-head, a shorter brunette wearing a pair of square glasses and an even shorter ginger.

"Eh… So, Kayo-chin has decided to wear glasses today?" The shortest girl said as she took a broom from the closet and smiled at her friend. "It's so cute."

"The truth is… I couldn't find my contacts this morning and since I overslept, I just grabbed the first thing I saw and left for school." The brunette explained back as she lifted a desk and moved it at the side so that the other two could start sweeping the ground.

The tallest of the trio, namely Maki, moved closer to her chubby friend. "So, that's why you were almost late this morning?"

Hanayo nodded. "I kind of felt very tired when I woke up and I don't remember what I did last night before falling asleep. Last thing I remember was talking with Rin-chan on the phone after finishing my homework."

Said ginger just smiled as she walked over toward her two friends and grabbed both their hands, their rings meeting. "I am sure Kayo-chin is just stressing too much over the upcoming exam, right?"

Maki smiled before turning to her shortest friend. "I think you should also worry a little more, Rin. I mean the University entrance exam is not that far away so." She explained, earning a surprised and whimpering expression from the childish girl. "Anyway," the red-head sighed and decided to change the subject of conversation. "How is your sister doing?"

There was a brief moment of pause as Rin thought about how to reply and in the end just gave a smile. "She is slowly recovering. Though, the doctors have said she might not be able to walk and speak for a while." Meanwhile, at the back of her mind, the disguised demon was enjoying herself. Since usurping the real Rin, she was able to feed to her heart's content with maidens she found in the neighborhood. She has even already attacked both Maki and Hanayo to suck their blood but always ended up sparing them and brainwashed them so they would forget the event. The day prior, she has 'visited' the brunette and took a nice pleasure violating her before clearing her memory without anyone noticing anything.

The demon was brought back into reality as the brunette let go of a yawn, earning a concerned look from their taller friend. "Feeling sleepy?"

Hanayo slightly nodded. She didn't want to worry her friends so she just kept few things to herself, like the slightly painful feeling in between her legs. The brunette couldn't understand why but when she woke up, her genital did hurt, like after the first time Maki has accidentally rubbed her inside with her nails. However, she didn't want to worry anyone and since it didn't hurt that much, she concluded there was no need to say anything. _"What did I do last night?"_

Maki nodded back, still unsure and concerned about her girlfriend but just decided to focus on cleaning for now. Rin too resumed the cleaning and the trio has managed to finish it in about 15 minutes. The ginger girl let go of a long yawn as they were down. "Finally!"

The two other girls chuckled before grabbing their bags. "Heya, Rin. Want to get some ramen on our way home?"

The disguised vampire shook her head before also grabbing her bag. "Sorry girls. I promised Mom I will keep my sister company for the evening until she gets back from work."

"Oh. Please say her hello from us in that case." Maki just said before waving at her friend. Hanayo also smiled as she followed her girlfriend, leaving the ginger alone behind.

Rin's smile lasted for a good minute until the couple was out of the school building. She watched through the window until their figures disappeared in the horizon and her smile turned into a mischievous grin. "All right!" Her stomach slightly grumbled one moment later and she rubbed her tummy, that grin still on her lips. "I guess I'll go look for some appetizer." She then moved her left hand and her index finger's nail turned dark and sharp. She scratched the wall and a portal opened. Chuckling another time, the demon entered the gap and appeared in another place.

The witch was now inside a hospital room. It was colored in white and a sole bed was placed near the window. A machine following the patient's heartbeat was the only source of sound in the surrounding besides the very occasional brushing of wind from the window. The orange-haired girl, who was laid on the bed and who had few serums getting injected in her, opened her eyes and scanned the room until seeing another shorter girl whose hair was raven and irises were crimson. She instantly panicked inside as her body couldn't move.

"Hi there, sister~" The demon teased as she sat at the edge of the bed, caressing the older girl's pale cheek. Said girl was trembling in fear but was unable to say anything, less screaming for help. She just stayed unmoving as her heartbeat accelerated and the dark Rin leaned closer until biting her neck. Fortunately, the demon girl barely drained milliliters of blood before backing away and displayed that evil grin she usually gave the orange-haired girl. "I really admit you have among the most delicious blood I have tasted. Maybe it is because you have never made any kind of contact with a man, or maybe because I never brainwashed you because I'm sure you won't tell anyone about my secret, or maybe because you are Rin's sister."

The older girl struggled to do anything but was unable to move. She was already supposed to be able to get the control of her body, like speaking or walking, but the demon was keeping a curse on her as to bind her. Even the doctors at the hospital are starting to suspect something supernatural because according to science logic, the older Hoshizora sister was supposed to be getting better but for odd reasons, her condition only get worse by each passing day. _"Curse you!"_ The ginger thought, hoping the vampire would read into her mind. _"You trash! Why did you do that to Rin? She has never done you any harm so why?"_

The response came as another smiled, a more honest one this time. "You humans are just so funny. For you, everything has to have a reason, a case. You always need an explanation as to why we are doing this and that and I find that both annoying and boring."

" _Give me back my sister!"_

"Hehe! You know more than well I can't do that." The witch replied, still reading onto the human girl's mind. "Rin's soul is living in me. She is my prisoner as I am keeping her at the deepest realm of my soul. As for her body, it's resting six feet underground. As for you, I still need you to be alive because your blood is still essential… at least, as long as I wish to keep my 'nice Rin-chan girl' appearance."

" _Go to hell!"_

"Oh my… It's not nice to swear like that, darling~" The dark Rin coed as she leaned down and moved her hands around until removing the white blankets, revealing the older girl's pajama-clad body. She slid her hand inside the human girl's pants and started to rub her clit with her claws, slightly scratching it several time. The ginger girl clenched her teeth as tear appeared at the corner of her eyes but her body remained unmoving and no voice came out of her unmoving lips. "You're so sexy when you're in pain~"

" _Fuck you!"_

The response came in form of another chuckle. "Trust me, baby! You will never get that occasion." She said seriously before backing away and placed the blanked back on as if nothing has ever happened. The older girl's wounds instantly healed, leaving no blood and no evidence anything has happened. "Anyway, I have a date tonight so I will forgive you for this once." She continued before opening a gap and turned one last time at the patient girl. "She's a really nice girl. I am sure you would have loved her if the two of you has already met. Being in middle school, she is very cute. Her name is Sakurauchi Riko by the way and I don't know if I will be able to hold myself tonight. In addition to being a lolicon, this sister of yours is going to be a loli murderer~"

" _You demon!"_

Said demon chuckled as her hair and eyes color turned into a slightly 'normal' one and so did her nails. Now, she looked like the casual 'Rin' and even imitated her voice. "Now then, if you'll excuse me… sister~"

[-x-x-x-]

"That's an awful way of eating you have here."

The demon Rin looked from over her shoulders to see a figure in the shadow and just ignored it as she returned her attention to the bloodbath in front of her. The young red-head girl's corpse was placed on a table as her tummy was torn open, few organs missing. The dark room was covered in blood and so was the demon girl who was busy eating Riko's heart. "What do you want?"

The figure chuckled at that. "How rude? Is that a way to greet a dear old friend?"

Rin just chuckled as she swallowed the remaining of the heart and whipped her mouth with a handkerchief before turning to the newcomer. They were at the basement of an abandoned hospital building, located few kilometers away from Tokyo. The demon girl has managed to brainwash and mind control the young middle schooler so she could enter a gap and get the two of them alone in an abandoned and deserted place. She first forced the poor Sakurauchi Riko to pleasure her with her mouth before heartlessly killing her and then eating her ribs and organs.

The mysterious individual walked out of the window to reveal her raven long hair attached in low twintails and her tsurime crimson irises gazing straight at her 'friend'. She was well-endowed, especially considering her height and for odd reasons, was clad in a shrine maiden outfit. "Hello there, Rin-chan!"

"Hi, Nozomi-chan!" The younger witch greeted back with a smile, trying to act like the real Rin. She however just stood there instead of taking a step forward. "So, how have you been?"

The taller demon wavered a smile. "The real Nozomi-chan is six feet underground, remember? I am her dark self and would rather you call me with my real name when there's only the two of us."

The dark girl chuckled before finally stepping forward as to get a hug from the dark shrine maiden. "All right, all right… Noroi-chan~" _(Nozomi: wish, Noroi: curse)_

"Hehe!" The named Noroi chuckled as she took the younger girl in her arms. "I think it's too bad you didn't get a name. After all, your existence itself was both taboo and undesired, see dangerous for both worlds so I don't think you'd like me to call you with your nickname."

"And it's fine!" Rin replied. "Now, I am Rin and no one can say otherwise. I am the most powerful hybrid that has ever existed. If I really want to, I could destroy both this world and the other one but I don't want to. Well, the other Rin still has the power to stop me from doing so." She then slightly looked down and buried her face in the other girl's cleavage. "That aside, you're the one to talk, Noroi-chan. You and the council are blaming me for stealing my other self's identity but so aren't you?"

"That's your fault, remember? You suddenly interfered in this world and stole your other self's identity for your mischievous reasons. You even killed my other self in the process because she has attempted to stop you so the council has sent me in her place to look after you and stop you if possible."

Rin chuckled. "But you didn't stop me, just now. Result; another young girl died."

There was a brief moment of silence until Noroi broke the hug and turned her back to the shorter demon. "I know I will never be able to defeat you. I am not foolish enough to do anything as to challenge you. The least I can do is to try to convince you to stop this madness and to return back home. If you do so, I promise that I will protect you with all my power from the council. If I stand up for you, I am sure Eien Fuyu, Kuro Mizu, Yami Hane and Namida will also do their best to help you. _(Honoka: blazing warmth, Eien Fuyu: eternal winter — Umi: sea, Kuro Mizu: dark water — Kotori: little bird, Yami Hane: wings of darkness — Niko: smile, Namida: tears)_

"Mpff!" The shorter demon chuckled before hugging her 'friend' from behind. "What's making you think I won't attack you myself one of these days?"

"Because as long as the real Rin's soul is still with you, I know you won't be able to kill any of her friend or their alternate self. The only reason you have managed to kill Nozomi is because she has accepted to sacrifice herself for a case." Noroi explained. "Also, you felt very hurt after Nozomi died, right? Your heart did hurt and you regretted it. That is a proof you still have Rin's humanity left so it's not too late yet."

Silence followed until the hybrid let go of the taller girl. "Is that everything you wanted to tell me?"

It took a moment for the taller demon before nodding. "Do I conclude I have failed to convince you once again?" There was no reply as the shorter girl just turned on her heels. "You know, us demons don't really need to eat humans to survive. The despair, grief and tears of everyone in this world…if we are able to feel them, that should be enough for us to live on without any problem." The taller demon pleaded. "Please, Rin-chan! Stop this nonsense and go back with me. I will force the council to close their eyes on this matter and you will live the rest of your life without any problem."

Rin paused an instant as she looked down. "I already told you before, right? I still have to fill this emptiness in my heart. I need to get my revenge. I won't be able to rest until I kill everyone that has caused any form of grief to Rin." She paused an instant before lifting her head and gave a very innocent smile, her appearance turning human. "That's because I love her so much! I love Rin blindly to the point the only reason I am surviving is to grant her darkest desire. She wanted to fuck Hanayo and I did so. She wanted to get her revenge on the people who made fun of her because of her tomboy attitude and I did so. She wanted to screw Maki until said girl begged me to kill her and I did so."

"Rin-chan…"

Said witch chuckled one last time before opening another gap and appeared in her bedroom. Said room was in the dark but said darkness was no problem for her. With a quick spell, the vampire girl's clothes were instantly clean of all the blood from earlier and she took it off to change into a pajama. After being done, she walked downstairs and lit the kitchen as to find a note on the counter. She smiled at it and took few ingredients as to prepare their dinner. _"Mom will be late so she asked me to cook whatever I wanted, hun?"_ She chuckled. _"Maybe I should call Kayo-chin and Maki-chan over…"_

She then walked to the living room and dialed both friends to let them know that her mother won't make it that night. Both Hanayo and Maki agreed to get over and said they left right away. Rin smiled as she fell on the couch and looked at the clock. It was still 07:15 PM so the night has only begun.

Moving her left hand until getting it inside her shorts, the demon girl made herself comfortable on the couch as she turned to the ceiling. Slowly teasing her entrance, the ginger could feel herself getting wet down there. She closed her eyes and remembered the time she has tortured her red-head friend for her pleasure.

— _**Flashback —**_

"What do you think you're doing, Rin?" A certain red-head asked angrily as she glared daggers at the demon in front of her. Rin has taken her demon appearance and has kidnapped Maki after brainwashing everyone at the Nishikino household. The two of them were at the time at the basement of an abandoned building at the abandoned island of Hashima. The red-head was naked as chains were binding her wrist and ankle, holding her in a standing position. "If it's a joke, it's not funny at all!"

"Aw, Maki-chan~" The witch girl drooled as she had a good glance at her friend's snow white body. Her other self has dreamed about seeing this once and felt very guilty for weeks for just thinking about doing this to Maki. Unfortunately, her other self was willing to grant every crazy fantasy the real ginger has ever dreamed about. "Even though you are saying all that, look at how wet you are~"

The red-head didn't reply as she just gritted her teeth. The demon has applied an aphrodisiac drug on her as to see her in her most shameful display. That only angered the taller girl; the thought of her body enjoying this even though she should be mad.

"Now then," the demon girl moved forward and bit Maki's neck as to drain her blood while her hands traveled around her body, occasionally scratching it. While arriving at her vagina, her fingers found their way to penetrate any kind of resistance, using the wetness as a lube. But that was still not enough for her as she scratched the inner walls with her nails until bleeding, serving as more lube. "Aw~"

"Curse you!" Maki yelled, anger, rage, fear and horniness in her tone. "I will kill you! I will definitely kill you!"

"Hehe! Try if you want."

The demon girl continued to finger her prey until said girl screamed her orgasm off. However, she didn't stop there as the dark Rin got on her knees, took a scent of her friend's still dripping pussy and finally starter licking it. It started gently but after a good minute, she started biting the taller girl's clit, earning a moan, followed by a scream.

"Hell!"

The demon just chuckled before backing away and now focused on the girl's breasts. She bit and pinched her nipples until they bled and then returned down to suck on the blood-dripping pussy. After a good minute, listening to the red-head cursing, the witch girl finally stood up as to break the chains binding her prey and pushed said girl so she was on the floor. Without any summation, the dark Rin parted her friend's legs and pushed her hips forward until their sensible spot was touching. She then made some back and fourth movement as to rub their pussies together.

Maki's genital was in fire, dripping with both cum and blood. It was hurting her but the effect of the aphrodisiac was drugging her mind, forcing her to feel even more aroused each time their clit would collide, the pain causing her to feel good.

"Oh my… such a masochist~"

"Shut up!"

The hybrid continued to violate the red-head for a good hour, never stopping even after several orgasms. Because of the drug, the two of them never stopped to feel good despite the pain. Fortunately, the effect of the drug slowly dissipated after two long hours. Both girls fell on the cold stony floor and breathed heavily.

Maki's mind was heavy and so were her eyes. Her body was in total pain and she knew this was not over yet. The demon still had plans for her. And just as expected, the dark Rin crawled up as to French kiss her, transferring some energy and life force into her. Tears formed in the red-head's eyes as she couldn't resist while her body was healing back, her strength slightly returning but she was still very weak compared to the witch girl.

Said witch finally broke the kiss after a good minute and smiled as she saw Maki's wounds were all healed. She chuckled.

"Please just kill me." The red-head begged. "I won't be able to support this anymore."

There was no response.

"I am begging you. I will never live like before anymore. My pride…how am I supposed to live after this?"

The shorter girl smiled innocently as she regained her human appearance. "I can't do that because Rin-chan will never allow me to kill Hanayo or you. The least thing I can do is to keep the two of you close and violate you like this as much as I want." She said with Rin's innocent voice. "Do not worry. I will remove these events from your memory for now and you'll wake up tomorrow like any normal day. You will only remember this next time I want to get intimate with you. After all, Rin so loves you and Kayo-chin~"

"You demon!"

"Hehe. Thanks for the compliment~"

— _**end of the Flashback —**_

Rin reached her orgasm and opened her crimson eyes. Her body was still human but only her irises have changed in color. That was a common occurrence each time she was alone.

Just as she stood up though, the doorbell rang and the young ginger blinked once so that her eyes would turn back into their originally fake chartreuse color. She then skipped through the hallways and opened the front door to see both Maki and Hanayo standing there. "Hey, Rin-chan! We brought ramen."

"Ramen? Yay!" The ginger cheered before allowing the two other girls inside. The three of them then got to the kitchen and started cooking their dinner.

Meanwhile, from a nearby building, two shady figures were standing on the rooftop while overlooking at that. "What are you going to do now?" The first person started as they scanned the area with their crimson red irises. "We are running out of time. We need to do something and fast before the balance between the two worlds get any more violated."

"I can't force her to do anything. I will continue with this method. It might be very small but I can feel she is changing for the better each time I talk to her." The second individual replied.

"But Noroi…"

The dark shrine maiden sighed. "I know the fact and the possible dangers. However, you know better than myself that forcing her to do anything is even more dangerous, Namida."

There was a moment of pause before the shorter figure opened a gap. "At this rate, we won't have any more choice. We'll need to resort to 'that method'."

Noroi looked down. "But that will cause billions of victims from both worlds…"

"I know… but at this rate…"

"Then, just give me one more month. I am sure I will be able to convince Rin-chan by there." The taller person insisted.

The other one sighed before stepping into the gap. "One month. That's the last delay. If you can't have her change her mind by then, we won't have any more choice than to provoke Ragnarok."

Noroi shivered at the mentioned of the weapon but nodded anyway as her friend went onto the other world. She sighed and had a look at the trio who was busy cooking. _"Rin-chan…"_ The wind blew and second later, she disappeared. _"I promise that I will find a way to save Hanayo-chan, Maki-chan and you."_

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: I'm a trash; I know that but as the saying "only the one who hasn't sinned shall throw the first rock".**

 **Anyway, I don't know if I still want to continue this so I'll leave that to tomorrow (the future).**


End file.
